Kit
Main Page= Overview “Kit” (real name unknown) is a highly skilled street-racer primarily operating in the Astroworld District who, despite her young age, thrives on making each race she’s in at least a little bit more interesting; all while putting on a flashy persona to make herself stand out from the other competitors. Personality and Behavior Kit revels in the idea of being as flashy as possible, both in her “on-stage” personality and in the maneuvers she frequently pulls off when racing, in order to rake in as much money from the many gamblers betting on the races as possible. In addition, she sometimes isn't hesitant to get hostile if it means getting to first place. Despite her colorful and confident persona, she is highly intelligent for her age and possesses a significant understanding of vehicles both antique and modern, both how to operate them effectively and how they work. However, her critics believe she is merely an arrogant brat who shouldn’t even be racing in the first place due to the legal semantics of having a thirteen-year old participating in such a highly dangerous sport. History and Backstory It is hard to distinguish between what actually happened in Kit’s past and what was merely a fabrication made to accompany her racing persona but what has been said about her backstory is that: She was born to a poor family on an off-world colony and proved her intelligence by starting to engineer simple machinery from as young as seven years old. Throughout her childhood, she spent most of her time sitting on the side of the road and selling her various mechanical trinkets to anyone willing to buy from her, her countless hours watching vehicles expensive and cheap alike fly by being the thing that would spark her interest in racing. It is rumored that she made her outfit and vehicle entirely by herself in her parents’ garage, which she used to gain a bit of a following on her home planet before she got an opportunity to make a living on the planet Centralis as word spread of legal street-racing being advertised as a major pass-time as a part of their new “Astroworld District”. Relationships No information regarding her relationships with other people is known, will be updated when said information becomes available. |-|Feats= Example Feat (Tier #) Prerequisites - The attributes + attribute scores required to use this. What the feat is from a lore perspective. How the feat functions from a gameplay perspective. |-|Banes and Boons= Example Boon Power Level - Attributes - Invocation Time - Duration - Description - Effect - Example Bane Power Level - Attack Attributes - Attack - Duration - Description - Effect - |-|Perks and Flaws= Perk 1 What the perk is from a lore perspective. How the perk will help you from a gameplay perspective. Perk 2 What the perk is from a lore perspective. How the perk will help you from a gameplay perspective. Flaw 1 What the flaw is from a lore perspective. How the perk will hinder you from a gameplay perspective. Flaw 2 What the flaw is from a lore perspective. How the perk will hinder you from a gameplay perspective. |-|Equipment= Weaponry Example Weapon Appearance - Category - Wealth Level - Properties - Banes - Armor Example Set of Armor Appearance - Description of the armor's appearance from a lore perspective. Type - Light (Def. +1), Medium (Def. +2), or Heavy (Def. +3). Wealth Level - How expensive the armor is to purchase. Required Fortitude - The minimum Fortitude attribute score that a character requires in order to wear the armor. Without the requisite Fortitude score, a character cannot benefit from the protection it affords. Defense Bonus - The bonus that your character gains to their Guard defense. Speed Penalty - Indicates the reduction in speed that your character suffers due to the bulkiness and weight of the armor. (To be replaced or gotten rid of altogether, as movement isn't relevant in this setting.) Utility Items Example Utility Item WIP Lore Items Example Lore Item WIP Augmentations Example Augmentation WIP Category:Aronanners Category:Astroworld Category:Teenager Category:Child